Saloperie d'alcool !
by Die-fetten-Schlampen
Summary: Harry Potter passe une nuit en boîte moldue, à s'enfiler vodka sur martini. Mais voilà, sa réserve de chance semble s'être fait la malle, et il rencontre Voldemort en personne... rien que ça ! LVHP Défis de Lady Morgane Slytherin
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Il loucha longuement sur le verre d'une douce couleur ambre.

Il souffla sa première cuite a seulement 17 ans !

Il grogna. Son été c'était très, très mal passer.

Personne n'avait crut bon de le prévenir que les Sorciers recevait un Héritage magique a l'âge de leur majorité.

Bref tout ça pour dire qu'il se sentait bizarre.

Enfin il faut dire qu'il venait juste de le recevoir.

Il c'était enfuie en courant et c'était réfugiée ici !

Depuis il sentait beaucoup de regard pesé sur sa nuque ou chute de reins.

Il avala le verre cul sec.

Bordel ! Ça faisait rudement du bien la ou sa passait.

Il recommença son geste plusieurs fois, pour être précis il arrêtas de compter plusieurs fois.

La seul chose qu'il se souviendra de cette nuit fut un regard rouge, et une intense chaleur parcourant tout son corps…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Ohhh doux réveil …. BORDEL !

Un cocon de chaleur..

Une caresse légère…

Un gémissement…

La sensation d'avoir trouver ça place…

Des yeux qui papillonnent..

Un regard émeraude pailleter d'or contre Le regard carmin d'une couleur indécente mélanger aux granites..

Regard bien trop connu à leur goût.

« AAAAAAh ! » Hum fessons un remake ? Ok ? !

Hum Tom Sexy Bombe Jedusort en reconnaissant la douce créature aux lèvres rouge et aux longs cheveux noirs eut une… sorte de réaction inattendue ! Comprenait sa par un moment d'égarement et un coup de pied dans le tibia sûrement pour essayer de chasser la trique d'enfer qu'il eut devant ce belle androgyne vierge qu'il avait déflorer et qui était son pire ennemie.

Il faut dire que tout ça l'éxite terriblement rajoutait le faite qu'il avait prit le pied de sa vie tout en était doux avec son merveilleux amant.

Merveilleux…

Il se gifla mentalement, Oh merde, il se réveille ( voir par la que ryry c'est évanouie)

--

Désoler ! Je sais c'est très court !

Je vous promet d'essayer de faire un long chapitre ou on decouvrira les conséquence et l'heritage de Ryry !

En plus d'une peut-être Beta ! Merci pour les commentaire ! Il faut dire que je connais déjà la moitié pour avoir lut aux moins

une de leur histoire !


	3. Chapter 3

Saloperie d'alcool !

Chapitre 3 : Hein ? Le prisonnier citronné !

Harry Potter Agé actuellement de 17 ans soupira.

Le Sang et Or avaient l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'il regardait ces flash-back qui lui donnait de plus en plus un air blasé. Il avait découvert qu'il était un Freeya de sang pur, il avait un tatouage runique sur la hanche qui confirmait ces dires !

Se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement il se dit qu'il aurait bien besoin d'une cigarette a la cerise !

Eh merde, ça recommençait ! Il avait des pulsions féminines ! Mettons cela dut aux faite que les Freeya mâles sont à 80 Femme ! Il n'avait pas encore put voir sa nouvelle apparence.

Le Freeya sentait qu'il n'allait pas être déçut !

Oooh ! Il sentit de nouveau un vertige le prendre ça recommençait encore !

Sa joue lui brûlait horriblement !

Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un jeune éphèbe a la peau d'or semblable au satin qu'il devinait aux touchées.

Des musclés dur et doux a la foi se dessinait sur son corps, des cheveux noir et cour aux reflets rouge ornait par un diadème de bronze sublime brillant de mille feux.

Son visage dur et sec ornait d'un léger duvet viril.

Des lèvres fine et rose et des yeux de grenat le fixant avec mépris et … Désir ?

Jedusort. Ça lui arrachai presque le peux de couille qui lui restait mais il était très.. Sexe.

Une douleur brûlante lui fit remettre les pieds sur terre.

Ce fils de pute, l'avait giflé !

Parle Prince des catins que fessait-tu sur notre territoire ! Gronda la voix de son ennemie en lui envoyant des frissons partout dans le corps.

Par contre le Harry de ce corps ne semblait nullement impressionner !

La catin essayer sûrement d'enlever les serpents visqueux qui était illuminer par une telle beauté !

La douleur de la gifle lui revient brutalement en sentait cette cuisante défaite de ne pas pouvoir se défendre !

Il allait parler pour se défendre lorsqu'il se fit happer par des lèvres voraces.

Le baiser n'était pas doux ! Loin de la, il était dur et passionné à la foi.

Leur dent s'entrechoquait, leur langue semblait vouloir ne faire qu'une pour l'éternité.

Potter se libéra en se sentant soulevé et plaquès contre le mur.

Il sentit ses poignée être liès l'obligeant a se tortillès obsédant pour bouger.

Harry voulut hurler de frustration, lorsque son partenaire s'arrêta pour le regarder.

Il sentit des mains brûlantes déchirer ses affaires.

Plaquer contre un mur froid et un corps chaud, il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

Il hurla lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'énorme le pénétrant aux plus profond de lui et lui prenant sa dernière parcelle d'innocence.

Il gémit sourdement sentant sa queue compressait entre leur deux corps.

Il se frotta contre son bourreau pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt.

La salle n'était que gémissement et murmure de plaisir.

La puissance de l'orgasme était telle qu'il en voyait des étoiles pointait le boue de leur nez.

Il s'entendit crier le nom de son ennemie pendant que l'autre faisait de même.

Puis revient cette horrible sensation de vertige…

* * *

Ha ! Désoler pour la taille du chapitre mais un mini lemon devrais vous faire patienter

Non ? :P

Hey c'était mon 1er !

Aphidasphoenix .


End file.
